In recent years, display apparatuses which can make a viewer recognize a stereoscopic image have become more and more popular. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-68500 describes a display apparatus in which a lenticular lens is disposed on a display unit so that a stereoscopic image can be seen with the naked eye.